


Severus Snape and the Twins

by AckwardTurtle



Series: The Snape Twins [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Aunt Minnie, Cute Kids, F/M, Family, Fatherhood, Fluff, Food Fights, Grandpa Dumbles, Grandpa Shura, Half-Vampires, Pranks, Seers, Snape As A Daddy, Twins, Vampires, loss of a parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AckwardTurtle/pseuds/AckwardTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape is sent down an unexpected path due to a friend's Will. The Path of Fatherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Funeral

Severus Snape wasn't sure why he was here. He didn't want to be here. He had no right to be here. But he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't go. Severus might not have been in contact with Siobhan Green these past few years, but during Hogwarts, especially after his fifth year, he'd become rather close to the girl. Closer than any relationship he'd been in since Lily. When she knew of his becoming a Death Eater she hadn't left him, she'd given his hand a soft squeeze and stared at him a gentle worry in her dark blue eyes.

It wasn't until after the Dark Lord's downfall he'd discovered that Siobhan hadn't been half-blood as she'd claimed since her sorting into Slytherin. Siobhan was a Muggleborn. Severus owed her for that loyalty despite the fact he didn't deserve it.

Severus had thought she'd died when she disappeared December of '79. The blow had hurt, but he might have recovered if he hadn't then heard the prophecy and sentenced the love of his life to certain death. Severus had learned to accept both as a punishment for his actions. When he'd discovered she'd been alive all these years, but hadn't contacted him he'd been mad with fury for a brief intense few seconds. Then his anger had blown over. It was amazing that Siobhan had stayed with him so long. Severus resigned himself to the fact his actions had lost his second friend, when a letter arrived.

It was from Siobhan and sent post-mortem via a raven of all things. The creature had eyed him evilly the entire time he'd been reading. Severus had ignored the bird and read the letter trying his best to stop his hands from shaking.

"Sev,

I'm sorry. I know you must be hurt by my silence. I know you must be confused, but please listen Severus. Do you remember the night Regulus died? I came to see you that night and asked you where he was. You told me that the Dark Lord knew he died because of his Dark Mark. I didn't tell that night, that though I didn't know how exactly he died I did know why. The day before I'd told Regulus two secrets.

I'm a Muggleborn. My parents are long dead. Dad was a veteran from WWII and Mom worked as a nurse. I wasn't expected, them being well into their sixties. I was never a half-blood, but I knew by then that Slytherins, or at least Slytherin Purebloods, were violently anti-Muggleborn. I had no intention of spending my schooling being tortured for my blood. The second thing was that I was pregnant with his children. I had two girls. Beautiful twins. Their names are Ashlinn Karina and Alessandra Nadia.

When Regulus found out I expected him to leave me. He didn't. He decided that he needed to get rid of Voldemort. Regulus told me a secret he'd discovered about Voldemort. Something so horrible that I've done my best not to think of it all these years. But it would always come back to me when I looked at my girls.

Voldemort couldn't die, because he created an object called a Horcrux. Regulus always refused to elaborate on what exactly it was other than it was the Darkest of Magic and it prevented death by splitting the soul. I think Regulus went to destroy Voldemort's Horcrux that night and I think that's how he died. I don't know rather he succeeded or not, I thought that he must have when little Harry Potter defeated him. But I never stopped wondering what it would mean if he had failed. Could Voldemort come back? I shuddered away from these thoughts, but recently they've been coming more and more.

I'm writing because I know my end is near. I have a Muggle illness called Pancreatic Cancer. There is nothing that can be done, even with magic. I will die and if I didn't write to you, I'd die with my secrets. I couldn't let that happen.

I know I don't deserve to ask you this, but please go to my funeral. I left without telling you to protect my girls, and you, from Voldemort. I was still half-terrified to come out all these years afterwards. I should have contacted you. And I'm sorry. But please for the sake of the friendship we had go and stay until the very end.

I'm such a coward and don't deserve your forgiveness. This won't even be sent until after I die. I do love you Severus, despite the fact I've hurt you. I'm sorry my old friend. The address to the funeral is below. I've already made the arrangements. If you do go come be warned, Muggles will be present

Siobhan"

The first thing Severus had felt was horror at realizing that the Dark Lord had somehow avoided death, but quickly he'd calmed himself and informed Albus that Siobhan had revealed the Dark Lord's secret in death. He hadn't tell the old man the rest of the letter, but judging form his sympathetic expression Albus probably had a good guess as to what it was.

Looking up Severus saw the sign proclaiming the funeral home that had been listed at the bottom of the letter. Pushing his way inside Severus was thankful for the warning. Muggles seemed to be most of the guests. He was almost convinced they were all Muggle until he saw a proud old woman glaring at anyone who came near.

Severus froze in horror as the cold dark grey eyes of Walburga Black settled on him. Severus kept his face blank as he made his way towards the woman, preparing for the insults he was certain she'd throw. He'd only seen her once, just after Albus had announced he was a double-agent, and she'd nearly killed him, half-mad from the loss of her only male heirs. When she saw him now she gave him a suspiciously welcoming smile, despite her cold gaze, and Severus realized with a start she was looking quite sane if worn. He'd heard she'd went completely around the bend in recent years, but apparently such pleasant rumors were proving false.

"So it's you." Walburga said eyes gleaming in a way that made Severus sense there was a double meaning in her words. Though what it was he was ignorant to.

"Madame Black." He returned coolly. The Muggles gave them both curious looks, and a few even seemed impressed. Severus suspected Walburga had demonstrated her distaste earlier to be able to keep the crowd away.

"Your seat is in the front, she made sure you would be there with the family." The lack of true malice in her sneer at the word family made Severus alert. Something was going on he didn't know about.

Before he could question it a grey man in a dark suit and someone Severus vaguely recognized as a priest told them to take their seats. Severus followed Walburga to the front, under the curious scrutiny of the others. There were four seats there. Severus sat in the one with his name on it and did his best to not look at the two small figures curled up in their own seats. Walburga sat calmly beside him and took the closet girl's hand. It was the one with long dark hair. Severus was quickly distracted by the service and slowly allowed the numbness he'd felt at Lily's funeral to go over him. As hours past and Siobhan's neighbors spoke of her and cried Severus sat completely blank as he took one last look at his second best friend.

When it was over Severus stood and turned so he didn't have to look at the girls. The dark haired one had started crying half way through and was still curled up in her blonde sister's arms. He waited for the crowd to ease out and heard the grey man from earlier begin listing names to go to the Will reading next door.

"Severus Snape." The man's voice called clearly across the hall. Severus jerked and starred at him confused. He gestured to the open door and Severus realized Walburga and the girls were already gone. Severus wanted to leave now, but after a sigh entered, hoping it would be over quickly.

Severus sat down in the back and tried to ignore the crying people around him and Walburga's intent stare, when she turned back to look at him every few minutes. Finally they came to his name. He looked up at the grey man wondering what he could possibly been left.

"I, Siobhan Green, leave sole physical custody of children Ashlinn Karina Green and Alessandra Nadia Green to a man I know will never allow harm to come to them, Severus Tobias Snape, a trusted friend." The grey man said making the others in the room turn to stare at him in thinly veiled horror.

"Aren't they going with Walburga?" he blurted out for the first time in his Slytherin life. The other occupants looked around until they settled on Walburga, seated beside the girls still. "She's their grandmother, surely she meant Walburga. The girls should be with someone they know." Severus continued causing sharp looks to be directed in Walburga's direction. A salt-and-pepper haired woman rose to her feet and spoke.

"He's right the girls should be with someone the know." Her hazel eyes were narrowed in Walburga's direction accusingly. "I've been there since Ash and Al were born. Siobhan never even mentioned this Snape man and I've heard that the father's family," A scornful look was sent to Walburga. "Was the reason she was hiding."

Others muttered in agreement. The grey man shook his head and tried to defend Siobhan's decision, but soon everyone was letting their opinion be known. Walburga was returning any glare sent her way. Severus could only watch distantly as the room exploded in screaming. The dark haired girl looked around her in terrified bewilderment and settled her dark blue eyes on Severus. He felt a pang deep inside him and was on his feet to tell them to shut the hell up when he was beaten by the little blonde.

She jumped onto the chair and started screaming and didn't stop until everyone was silent. Shutting her mouth she looked at them all with slate colored eyes. When she spoke it was with eyes too old and hurt to be a five year old's.

"Mom put us with Mister Snape for a reason. Grandmother Walburga's too old, Mrs. Abbott has grandchildren and a business to deal with," the girl nodded her head towards the salt-and-pepper woman. "John and Kate are going to have their own family soon. They don't need and can't afford unexpected extra additions. The List goes on. Mister Snape is the only one with the means and free time for children. He has a steady job and my mother trusted him didn't she? If you don't trust him you can at least trust her can't you? Do you think she'd leave us with just anyone?"

The room was silent and the girl turned to look at him. She lost her calm though when she did and uncertainty crept into her expression. "If he'll take us."

Severus couldn't believe he was doing this and almost as if he against his will he found himself nodding and walking forward to fill out the papers the grey man had ready. Behind him the blonde girl sat down and looked at the ground. When he turned away to look at the children he'd just adopted of all things, she looked up. Only then did he realize that her detached eyes looked at him warily. Despite her words the girl didn't trust him. What had he just done?


	2. Spinner's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape speaks to the girls and takes them home. Then they start their first day as 'family'.

Severus Snape looked down at the girls in front of him awkwardly. The grey man, whose name was still eluding him, had informed him covertly that he could Floo home in his office. The others, Mrs. Abbott among them, quickly gave him various contact information should the girls need them and left with warm good-byes to the girls. Walburga was the last to go, telling him they would need to discuss things later before giving each child a pat on the head. The girls had apparently been aware they were going elsewhere and the blonde informed him they had bags packed for the night waiting by the fireplace in the office. As he went there Severus realized he was off to a bad start when he didn't even now which was which yet.

"Which of you is whom?' he questioned as he opened the door to the office. The blonde didn't look up from her continued examination of the ground, while her sister ducked into her side.

"I'm Ashlinn, this is Alessandra." the blonde answered coolly. Severus stiffened a little at the tone, but ignored it and pointed calmly for them to enter. Ashlinn pushed passed him and went over, pulling her sister along gently, to pick up their bags. Despite her adult expression the childishly cartoon themed and sticker decorated backpacks reminded him that these children had just lost their mother. Severus tried to think of something to say, but decided against it.

Severus Snape was not the comforting type. And he was decidedly uncomfortable around children. Not even the most desperate of his first years would go to their taciturn Professor. If anything it was more likely whatever he said would make the situation worse.

"Have you used the Floo network before?" he asked curtly, and cursed himself for his inability to do this correctly when he saw Alessandra flinch at his tone. Ashlinn examined him coldly, looking up from the ground for the first time since her distrustful look earlier.

"No." she said, but as if to counteract her words she separated from her sister and walked towards the fireplace. She opened the snuffbox on the mantle and grabbed the silvery powder out of it and threw it into the ready fire causing it to turn green. Ashlinn looked away from the fire back to him.

"I've seen mother and the director do it before." she said in explanation. Severus's first inane thought was that if it continued like this he'd never learn the grey man's name.

"Where are we going?" Ashlinn questioned her dead eyes watching with an unnerving intensity suddenly. For a moment Severus thought he felt something brush his mind and locked his shields together. He looked at the girl sharply, but nothing showed on her face other than polite patience for his answer. Despite the lack of reaction and the absurdity of a five year old knowing Legilimency Severus did not relax his mind.

"Snape House, Spinner's End." He told her looking her over carefully. She nodded and went back to her sister. After a moments hesitation he gestured for the girls to follow him as he stepped into the fireplace.

"We will go at the same time. The fireplace is large enough and it is your first time." He said curtly and grabbed a hold on the back of both their shirts. "Snape House, Spinner's End!" The next second there was a dizzying movement around them and then he was walking out into his sitting room. The girls were pulled along uneasy on their feet. He paused giving them a moment to steady themselves. As soon as they had he released them and backed away.

Alessandra instantly ducked into Ashlinn's side as the blonde girl looked over the dirty room with a distance that was starting to worry Snape. Even Alessandra's constant hiding and scurrying was better than Ashlinn's almost complete lack of emotions. Surely it was unhealthy, but then again Severus only knew the rudimentary of child psychology due to his job. The entire incident would be traumatizing, so perhaps the girl was burying it instinctively until she was ready to deal with her loss. Severus decided he'd keep an eye on her and if she didn't start to recover from the shock of losing her mother he'd take her to Pomfrey.

"We're tired." Ashlinn told him looking at the book covered walls instead of him. Severus sighed and gestured for the girls to follow him as he left the room. He led them to the staircase beside the door to his Potions Lab.

"Go down the hall at the top of the stairs, the door directly on the end is the guest room. You two will have to share a bed until I can purchase correct furniture." Ashlinn gave a curt nod in reply, but before she began her ascent, she turned to him. Severus waited looking down at the girl blandly.

"You didn't know what Mom intended." It was a statement and she continued quickly. "We'll need to pick up are things from the house and Felicity from Mrs. Abbott's." At his questioning stare she elaborated. "Felicity is our raven, I asked Mrs. Abbott to take care of her before we left. Mrs. Abbott goes to the Leaky Cauldron a lot. Her and Mr. Tom like to talk a lot since her son married his daughter."

"We can do it tomorrow evening." Severus assured her. Ashlinn nodded again and looked down as Alessandra pulled at her sleeve clearly wanting to go. Severus ignored this and watched the blonde. For a moment she looked conflicted before her numbness was back.

"Thank you Mr. Snape." Ashlinn whispered and quickly turned pulling her sister up behind her. They practically ran up the stairs. Severus watched them go with conflicted feelings of his own.

..0..

"Al wants to know, when are we going to get Felicity?" Ashlinn said ignoring the slightly burnt scrambled eggs and toast in front of her. Beside her Alessandra stopped moving the food around her plate like she'd been doing since Severus had given to her. Severus, who'd been frowning at his, admittedly sad, attempt of cooking being ignored looked up at the girl only to have her look away.

He considered it. He wasn't very eager to see the bird or Mrs. Abbott again. The woman struck him as a battle ax and made it quite clear she didn't approve of his having the girls. He wasn't surprised though. Last night he'd placed why the woman looked so familiar.

Severus had gone to school with both John Abbott and Leslie Reynolds, who eventual became Leslie Abbott. John had been in his year and despite their basic neutral behavior to each other, neither had been particular fond of the other. Severus had found John annoyingly superior Ravenclaw and John hadn't thought much of Severus's half-blood status despite his family being openly pro-Muggleborn, Half-blood and Dumbledore. Leslie, two years below Severus, had been an easy target and rather terrified of him. He'd never actively picked on the little Hufflepuff, but she was a natural cheerful and sweet girl, but unbelievable sensitive, which meant on any occasion they were thrown together she found his humor and very Slytherin demeanor intimidating. He'd had the misfortune to be thrown together with the girl a lot and had spent most of his sixth year being forced to tutor her. They'd both hated the sessions. The girl had been so nervous about being around him that she kept messing up and Severus had even less patience for dunder heads back then meaning he snapped at the girl practically the entire time.

Mrs. Abbott had been notoriously fond of her timid daughter-in-law and had never forgiven Severus for his harsh treatment of the girl. Or his reformed Death Eater status. Hufflepuffs were rather stubborn and unchanging in their opinions.

The bird though just annoyed him. It had given him the evil eye the entire time and had pecked him before it had left.

"Mr. Snape?" Ashlinn said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"We can go after I inform my employer of your presence." Snape said trying his best not to grimace. Albus would no doubt be sickeningly touched and say something with the words 'dear boy', 'love', 'forgiveness', and 'Potter' in it. All of Albus's emotional spews came back to Potter and the Brat. Minerva, and probably the rest of the staff, would no doubt believe he'd gone mad. Minerva would be the most vocal about it though, unless Trelawney decided to come out of her cave. Which would mean he'd have to endure hours of apocalyptic predictions. No matter what his image as soulless untouchable dungeon bat was ruined forever.

Severus glanced at the clock. It was still early, if he arrived before nine he'd be able to beat the Professor coffee rush, which meant he'd be able to escape with minimum damage to his reputation. Or minimum damage until he was forced to add the extra bedroom to his quarters for the girls to stay in during the school year. Then everyone would know. He doubted he'd be able to keep his taking in two orphaned girls secret for long. Or that it was wise to try. He doubted it would help the girls self-esteem to act like they were dirty secrets.

Severus looked down at his plate and the brown and yellow eggs and mostly black toast. Ashlinn wasn't even bothering to pretend to eat just starring at the food actually showing emotion. It was disgust, but it was better then nothing. Alessandra had given up on moving her food around and was using the toast to build a small house with jelly as glue. Ashlinn quietly offered her sister her slices and the girl began slowly cutting out some tiling on the roof. Severus blinked and realized the girl was making Tudor style paneling. He didn't know rather to be impressed at the skill or to scold her for playing with her food. That was what parents did, right? Tell children not to play with their food. Not that it really tasted like food or was that edible.

Severus dropped his fork on the plate and stood. "We'll eat breakfast at Hogwarts and leave now. Scrap off the food you didn't eat into the garbage and place you dishes and utensils in the sink." Severus said and after checking to make sure the girls did, Alessandra hastily abandoned her creation and copied her sister who obediently obeyed, he left to go get the Floo ready.

When the fire in the sitting room was ready he went back in the kitchen to get the girls only to find them washing the dishes. He froze for a minute not quite sure how to take this. Wizards did not do things by hand. They were famously lazy. Even Severus, who'd grown up without magic, preferred having house elves clean up after him, though he did try to clean up his own messes and take care of his home when he wasn't too stressed or busy with work. His students, Slytherins especially, believed physical labor was something equivalent to having your toe nails ripped out. Even Muggle children didn't particularly take to chores as Severus could attest from his own upbringing. Yet the girls were washing and drying with a practiced efficiency that would have made house elves weep with pride.

When Ashlinn dried the last plate and set it aside on a towel they'd dug out from who knows where he realized the girls hadn't just done the dishes but wiped off the table and the counters while he was gone. His kitchen looked clean and smelt faintly like lemons.

"What are you doing?" Severus said, more sharply than he intended his surprise finally breaking. Both girls jumped and Alessandra gave him a blatantly fearful look before jumping behind her sister. He barely stopped himself from flinching, cursing himself mentally for using such a harsh tone with the little girl.

Ashlinn gave him one of the coolest looks he'd ever been on the receiving end off, grasping her sister's hand reassuringly as she did.

"We were cleaning up after ourselves Mr. Snape." the little blonde said, sounding so much like Regulus Black when he was offended that Severus saw the resemblance to the slender handsome Slytherin for the first time. "We did it for Mom when she was tried from work."

Severus was surprised yet again by the odd maturity of this child and at the thoughtfulness of such an action. He nodded stiffly feeling awkward under Ashlinn's disapproving stare.

"The Floo is ready, follow me to the sitting room." And then because it felt to abrupt. "Please."

Ashlinn gave him a narrow eyed look, but obeyed yet again making Severus wonder why he thought he could be a parent. He couldn't cook breakfast, the children didn't like him, and he was as paternal as Hagrid's Fluffy on a bad day.

It wasn't until they were about to get in the fire that Ashlinn spoke.

"Where exactly do you work Mr. Snape?" Ashlinn said, eying the green flames with a frown.

"I am the Potions Professor at Hogwarts." he said and the girl looked up clearly surprised despite her still bland facial expression.

"Why?" she asked incredulously. Severus's lips almost twitched at the tone. That reaction was the usual one to discovering he willing worked with children on a daily basis. Well that and horror if the person was a parent.

"Because it pays well, has excellent benefits, and there are not many positions that a Potions Master can achieve other than Healer or apothecary owner." Severus said calmly, not mentioning the fact that no one else would hire a reformed Death Eater, without any political power anyway. The girl blinked.

"You would have a horrible bed side manner and you wouldn't have any return customers." the girl said so bluntly and as a matter of factly Severus could only stare. Ashlinn seemed to sense his surprise. "Mom told us about you. Shouldn't we be going."

Severus nodded and reached down to grab the girls' shirts only to have Ashlinn intercept his hand to grab it instead. She linked her other hand with Alessandra's and looked up at him expectantly. Severus swallowed hard and prayed silently that this wouldn't end horribly, which of course made him suspect it no doubt would.


End file.
